


Sugar, You

by zutaralover94



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Child Korra, F/M, Parent Katara (Avatar), Parent Zuko (Avatar), Single Parents, Tumblr Prompt, child bolin, child mako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutaralover94/pseuds/zutaralover94
Summary: The man as he jogged towards the door. He stopped next to her, “It’s so hard keeping up with them anymore.”Katara gave a soft laugh and nodded, “I got the ‘I’m old enough now’ speech this morning.”“Ouch,” The man chuckled and switched the younger boy to the other hip, “I’m Zuko.”“Katara,” She shook the hand that was held out to her.Tumblr prompt: Parents meeting when they take their kids to class AU
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352380
Comments: 27
Kudos: 229





	Sugar, You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to harharj for requesting this prompt! It kind of got a little out of hand!

Katara held onto Korra’s hand as they walked down the hall together. Katara stopped them a few paces from the classroom door. She bent down to the 10 year old and smiled to her, “Come on, give me a smile.” Korra just crossed her arms but gave a quick smile that challenged Chuckie’s. Katara shook her head, “Alright, now, we are going to have a great day and a great school year. Right?”

Korra nodded, “Can I go now? I don’t need you to walk me in. I’m old enough to go by myself.”

Katara acted like that statement didn’t hurt just a little, “Yes, you are. But I need to meet the teacher before-”

“Okay, bye mom!” Korra said as she ripped her shoulders from under Katara’s hands. Two other kids raced past them and Korra was only a few steps behind as the other two tagged the door.

“Asami! Mako!”

Katara stood and looked over to a man holding a smaller child. She smiled at the man as he jogged towards the door. He stopped next to her, “It’s so hard keeping up with them anymore.”

Katara gave a soft laugh and nodded, “I got the ‘I’m old enough now’ speech this morning.”

“Ouch,” The man chuckled and switched the younger boy to the other hip, “I’m Zuko.”

“Katara,” She shook the hand that was held out to her.

“I’m Bolin!” The little boy squirmed in Zuko’s arms in order to stick his hand out to Katara too.

Katara smiled and shook his hand, “Very nice to meet you Bolin.”

“I’m 4!” Bolin held up five fingers. Zuko chuckled and pushed in his thumb. “How old are you?”

“Bo! It’s not nice to ask a lady her age.” Zuko tickled his side.

“Sorry,” Bolin said through giggles.

Katara bit her lip at the exchange. She missed Korra being that age. She looked over Zuko’s shoulder to a clock on the wall and gasped, “I got to go! It was nice meeting both of you!” Katara checked over her shoulder to see that Korra had already made it into the classroom before sprinting down the hallways.

+++

Katara wiped her floury hands over her t-shirt. She read through the recipe one more time looking at her mixture and then looking at the picture on the tablet. “This just can’t be right.” Katara leaned against the counter scrolling back up and reading the ingredient list. She ran her hand through her hair as she calculated what she had in the bowl.

“Mom,” Korra groaned as she walked into the kitchen. “What. Are you doing?” She looked around the mess on the counter tops. “It looks like the Pillsbury dough boy exploded in here!”

Katara raised her head and looked around. “I guess you’re right. I’ll clean up when I finish.” She turned to look at her daughter. “Have you finished-?”

Korra burst into laughter and walked over to her mother. She motioned for Katara to bend down so she did. Korra brushed flour from under her left eye. She nodded when she was finished and Katara stood up again. They both stood there with their hands on their hips and looked at the mess around them. “Mom, what are you making?”

“Uh,” Katara looked back over to her tablet and squinted to read the text. “Double chocolate chip chocolate cookies.”

Korra shook her head, “You know what you would have said to me?” Katara shook her head and gave her daughter a confused look. “‘Well, it looks like you are making a mess.’” Korra said in her best “mom” impression.

Katara laughed and grabbed a hold of Korra in her arms. Korra squealed and laughed as flour began to cover her too. “Oh, you think you are so funny!”

Korra laughed as she tried to escape from her mother, “Uh-ncle! Uncle!”

Katara laughed and held tighter to Korra, “Not until you promise to help me! I need a true master baker to help me!”

“Pppromise! I promise!” Korra squealed as Katara finally let go. Korra caught her breath as she went to look for her apron, even though it was pretty much useless now. As she tied it on, she dipped her finger into the batter her mother had already mixed together. Only to wince at the salty taste in her mouth, “Yuck! Oh mom!” Korra looked over to her mom with a disgusted face. “Did you only put salt in this?!”

Katara reached over and tasted the batter, making an identical face her daughter did. Katara looked at the two containers on her counter. Both white granulated looking substances in clear plastic tubs. She went through the motions she had done only moments ago, before looking at the two containers, “I think I used the sugar instead of the salt and the salt instead of the sugar.”

Korra shook her head, “I’ve been telling you to put labels on these.” Korra took the already made batter and threw it in the trash. She put the bowl in the sink before grabbing a new one and helping her mother make a new and better batter.

Katara helped her daughter stir the mixture as Korra put in the correct measurements for everything. She even helped her scoop out the mixture to put on baking sheets. Once they were in the oven, Katara and Korra clinked their hand mixers’ beaters together before licking off the chocolatey substance. “Mmm!” They both moaned at the same time looking at each other before laughing again.

Korra had hers almost halfway done before she spoke, “You know, Mako’s and Bolin’s dad is single.”

Katara stopped mid-lick, tongue still pressed to the almost cleaned beater. Her eyes cut over to her daughter, who was still happily licking at her own beater. Katara ate what was on her tongue and licked her lips. She cleared her throat before looking away from Korra and to the still messy kitchen. “Really?”

“Mhmm,” Korra just kept on licking her beater.

“And why do you think I need to know this information?” Katara dropped her beater in the sink.

Korra shrugged, “You talk to him like every day in the hallway.”

“And?”

“And so, me and Mako were talking and Mako said that maybe you two were dating. But you haven’t asked Uncle Sokka to watch me, so I knew you two weren’t dating.” Korra placed her “cleaned” beater into the sink. She turned around and leaned up against the cabinet. “So, I thought you should know. He’s single.”

“That’s sweet, Korra.” Katara smiled to her daughter, wondering when her baby had gotten so big. “But Mako’s dad and I are just friends.”

“Well Asami heard Miss Kyoshi and Miss June say that you and Mako’s dad make a very cute couple.” Korra smiled before turning to look at the cookies in the oven. “Are these for that meet the parents and teacher’s thing at the school on tomorrow night, right?”

“Miss Ky-,” Katara looked at her daughter slightly scandalized. Had others noticed she thought Zuko was handsome and a very capable dad? She would just have to do better at making that not so obvious. “Yeah, they are for the Parents and Teachers Meeting.”

“Cool. Mako said his dad loves chocolate!” Korra looked up at the timer and back at the cookies.

+++

“Ms. Katara!” Miss Kyoshi called out to her as she entered the room. “I’m so glad you could make it tonight. Here let me take those.”

Katara smiled and held out the tray of cookies, “Thank you.” Katara looked around the room and smiled to a few of the moms. She took a step towards a few sitting around a small table when someone called to her. Katara turned to see Zuko with an older man. Katara gave a smile and walked to him.

“Hey Katara,” Zuko reached out a hand to her. Katara shook it and stood beside him as Zuko gave out the introductions. “Katara, this is Hiroshi, Asami’s father. Hiroshi, this is Katara, Korra’s mother.”

“Nice to meet you.” Katara shook his hand. Hiroshi smiled and shook her hand. He dismissed himself and walked over to the table with the food. Katara pursed her lips and looked back at Zuko. “Don’t take this wrong. Please.” Katara looked down her dress before peeking through her eyelashes at Zuko, “I thought Asami was yours.”

Zuko chuckled and nodded, “I get that a lot.” He motioned towards the drink and food table, Katara nodded and followed him. “Hiroshi is our neighbor and an engineer, so he has some weird hours. Since, Asami and Mako go to the same school and are in the same class. I take her with us in the morning and drop her off with the babysitter. Well somedays, most days though I take sure she has dinner and her homework done.”

Katara took the cup of juice Zuko handed out to her. “You’re really an amazing father.” He shrugged as he handed her a plate for the small snacks. “No really.” Katara picked up one of her cookies and a few fruits from a fruit tray. “Taking care of two boys and working and babysitting someone else’s daughter.”

“Well, what about you?” Zuko said as he piled little patisserie wrapped sausages onto his plate. “Single mother, working full time and based on the scrubs I’d say nurse at an urgent care? That’s a lot to take on.”

Katara smiles and gives a small shrug, “Yes, but there are a lot of single mothers out there doing to for more mouths than just two.”

“True, but it’s still impressive.” Zuko grabbed them both some silverware and let Katara lead the way to a table. Zuko had to turn sides ways because his knees didn’t fit under the table. They sat in silence for a few minutes before one of the teachers began speaking.

Throughout the entirety of Ms. Kyoshi’s speech, Zuko and Katara would look at each other from time to time. During most of those times Katara had to contain her giggling. For example, Ms. Kyoshi had said something about the kids being angels. Zuko shook his head and mouthed, “She isn’t talking about my kids.”

After Kyoshi had finished many people got up and milled around. A few mothers came and talked with Katara. They all gave her compliments about the cookies. Katara made a mental note to have Korra make more in the future for PTA meetings. Katara had talked with almost everyone. And although she loved conversing with people, this many fake smiles in one room made the barbie factory jealous. 

“Can I walk you to your car, Miss Katara?” Zuko asked as he took her cup to throw it away.

Katara looked around before nodding to him somewhat shyly, “Um, yeah.” 

Katara felt eyes on her as Zuko led her out after they let the teachers know that they would be going. Katara did her best not to make her back stiffen as he placed his hand on her lower back. Her face probably gave it away though, she felt the tips of her ears burn slightly.

Now, don’t get Katara wrong. There were plenty of dates since Korra was born. But most not until after Korra’s 5th birthday and even then, it was iffy. Katara being a full time working single mother had not been on her list of things she thought she would be having to do. But when she lost Korra’s father, it was like he immediately reincarnated into Korra. There were words and phrases Katara swore Korra’s father used before. They even had the same nose crinkle. 

Back to the subject, a simple hand on her back was not really all that special. But Katara could feel the warmth of Zuko’s fingers through the tight cotton of her dress. Her heart rate died down somewhat as he took it away to open the classroom door for her.

Zuko stuffed his hands in his pockets, “Your cookies were delicious.”

“Oh, thank you.” Katara smiled, “Korra helped me make them.” She shook her head, “She made them really. I only helped stir and preheat the oven.”

Zuko laughed, “Not much of a cook?”

“No,” Katara shook her head and there was a small pause. “No, I mean, I can cook. I just am horrible at baking. I’m not a baker. Everything I bake either turns to ash or is still goopy in the middle. Korra just has this gift and is amazing at it.”

“I see,” Zuko nodded. “Well. let her know I thought that her cookies were delicious.”

“I will,” Katara walked the last few steps to her car. She turned and smiled to Zuko. “Thank you for walking to me my car.” Katara turned back to her car to open it. 

A hand on the top of the car stopped her. She felt warmth against her back. Katara turned her head slightly. Zuko wasn’t pressing in, just stopping her from leaving. “Miss Katara?” Zuko whispered. Katara turned around and leaned her back against the door of her car. Zuko took one stepped forward. “Katara, I have enjoyed what time we spent together tonight.”

The words seemed strained and nervous and Katara would have laughed if she weren’t nervous as well.

“Me too.” Katara whispered. 

Zuko smiled and moved his hand from the car to her shoulder. “I wanted to ask you to dinner.” 

Katara nodded and watched Zuko’s smile widen and brighten. It was almost blinding in the darkness. “I’d like that.”

“Really?!” Zuko said a little too loudly and Katara gave a laugh. “I mean,” Zuko lowered his voice, “Great. We can exchange numbers then; you know to set up a good time.”

Katara smiled and reached into her purse again. She handed over her phone and watched as Zuko put in his number. He was clearly extremely excited. Though she was too. It had been a long time since she had been on a proper date. 

+++

Katara smoothed out the dress her and Korra had picked out at the mall. Korra wasn’t usually excited about going to the mall but she was super excited that her mother was going on a date. Katara worried that it would soon wear off, especially if things with her and Zuko progressed. She didn’t think that Korra was thinking of them becoming a family. 

Katara stopped and stared at the mirror. “Oh, fuck.”

Katara wasn’t thinking this through! How could she even - Katara began pulling the dress back up and over her head - Korra wouldn’t be ready for a new family. There would be so many adjustments. And what if Korra didn’t end up getting along with Mako and Bolin. Katara ran a shaky hand through her hair. 

She had been so careful to not bring Korra into her relationships. Because she didn’t know how Korra would react if she split up with someone Korra got attached to. Would Korra be okay if Zuko and her didn’t make it? Would it make it difficult for her to go to school with the boys? And what if the boys-

“Mom!” Korra barged into Katara’s room, Sokka standing right outside her bedroom door. Korra stopped when she noticed her mother’s state. She crossed her hands over her chest. “When I left you were finishing your hair. What are you doing?”

Katara ran her hand through her hair again and went to sit on the bench at the end of her bed. “Korra, I’m not sure about this. I’ll just call Zuko and we’ll reschedule.” Katara motioned for Korra to come sit next to her. “Then we can have a girl’s night! Sokka can even stay!”

Korra kept her arms cross and huffed, “You’re going on this date.”

Katara looked at her and then over to her brother. He held the same stance but with an eyebrow raised. Katara glared at Sokka and then looked back at Korra. Katara opened her mouth and then closed it again. She looked over at her reflection in the mirror and then to the clock on the nightstand. “Look, I’m already no longer dressed and Zuko will be here any-”

The doorbell rang through the whole house.

Sokka looked down at his watch, “5 minutes early.” He turned and walked down the highway. “I like this guy already. Better get her ready quick, Korra.”

“Mom,” Korra sat down on the bench with Katara. “I want you to go on this date. I want you to be happy again.”

“Korra, I am happy.” Katara smiled and reached out to Korra.

Korra stopped her hand and shook her head, “Not like all the time. I feel like you used to smile more.” Katara looked at Korra’s and her hands. Had she done that bad of job keeping her unhappiness from her daughter. “One date. And I promise to never scheme in your love life again!”

Katara smiled and gave a small nod. But her face dropped, “Wait, scheme? What scheme?”

Korra laughed and got up, running out of the room, “Hurry and get dressed! Uncle Sokka is talking to Zuko.”

“Oh spirits,” Katara cursed under her breath and pulled back on the dress. It was black, faux leather dress with laser cut roses. It flared around her thighs and she slipped the red sandal stilettos back on. She ran her fingers back through her hair to smooth it back down.

Katara looked at herself one last time in the mirror, “Okay, Katara. You’ve got this. Breathe.” She took a deep breath and let it out. She grabbed her purse and phone. She checked reflection one last time and walked out to see Zuko standing slightly awkwardly with flowers in his hands at her front door. “Sorry about that.”

Zuko looked up to her, his eyes taking all of her in, “Wow.” There was a small pause as he handed the flowers out to her. “You look amazing.”

Katara ducked her head to hide her blush behind the flowers. “Thank you, I’ll go put-.”

“I’ve got those. You two go enjoy your evening. I want her back by 1AM. No later.” Sokka said as he took the flowers from Katara ushering them both out the door. “Bye!” There was one final push and Zuko and Katara were on the other side of the closed door.

Katara gave a small laugh and shook her head, “I’m sorry about that.”

“Ha, no worries.” Zuko shrugged as he walked them to his car. He even opened the door for her to slide in. Zuko closed the door and went to the other side. “I pretty much got the same treatment at my house.”

*Flash to a scene to Zuko being shoved out the door by Toph. Then only 10 minutes later a fort being made in the living room, popcorn flying everywhere as Toph and the boys wrestle. *

“I have an old friend watch the boys.” Zuko gives a chuckle. “I’ll introduce you to her one day. You’ll understand why I am laughing.” 

Zuko and Katara made it through dinner, laughing and talking the whole time. They were both enjoying each other’s company. Zuko bought them tickets to a movie. Katara made it twenty minutes into the movie before falling asleep. 

When Katara woke back up it was to Zuko’s shoulder moving under her head. Katara sat up and rubbed at her eyes. “S-,” Katara yawned. “Sorry!” She stretched herself out. “Really I am!”

Zuko only shook his head, “It’s completely okay. When was the last time you got longer than 8 hours of sleep?”

Katara’s eyes got wide and she bit her lip, thinking about how long it had been, “Uhhhh.”

“Wow, really?!” Zuko chuckled and took off his jacket, “Here, take my jacket I’ll go get more tickets and you can take another nap.”

Katara laughed and batted the jacket away, “Stop, come on.”

Zuko and Katara left, hand in hand. 

Zuko had been a true gentleman all the way to the end. Even taking her up the stairs of the house only a few minutes after midnight. Katara tucked a hair back and reached for her door. Zuko stopped her and turned her back to face him. He tucked the hair on the other side and leaned down cupping her face, “Can I kiss you goodnight?”

“Please,” Katara whispered.

When Zuko kissed Katara, all her worries left her. There was a small amount of nervousness erupt in her stomach. Katara kissed Zuko back and slid her hands up to his wrists. She gave a small smile into the kiss that made Zuko pull back.

Zuko rested his forehead against hers, “Why are you smiling?”

“I don’t know.” Katara kept smiling She opened her eyes and saw that Zuko was already staring at her. 

He pulled back with a kiss to her forehead. “Good night, ‘Tara.”

“Good night, Zuko.” Katara leaned up for one last peck on the lips before making her way inside the house. Katara locked and leaned against the door as she got inside. Her face felt warm and she touched her lips. A smile was still there.

“Well,” Sokka’s voice startled her. “I haven’t seen that smile in a while.”

Katara’s smile widened at the scene in front of her. Korra was sprawled out on the couch and the credits to some animated movie was beginning to play. Sokka’s leg was trapped under Korra’s head. “Yeah, I know.” Katara leaned down to run her fingers through Korra’s hair. “/come on, baby, let’s get you upstairs.” Korra groaned and turned her head away from Katara’s hand. 

Sokka simply lifted her up and started walking to Korra’s room. “So? How’d it go?”

“Good,” Katara opened Korra’s door and watched Sokka put Korra into her bed and tuck her in. Katara couldn’t wait for Sokka to have a few kids of his own. He was going to make a great Father. “Great actually.” Katara stepped out of the way of the door so Sokka could semi-close the door. They were quiet as they made their way to the kitchen. “I think I actually like him.” A smile blooming back on her face, as if to confirm her statement.

+++

A couple months later, Katara and Zuko have their first real fight. When to meet each other’s families. Katara was fine with meeting Zuko’s family, but she thought it was still a little early for the kids to be introduced too. Zuko thought it would be fine especially with the holidays coming up. Then as soon as the boys’ mother was brought up, because she would be attending the holiday with his family too. Katara immediately shut it down.

Katara took Korra to school a few minutes earlier and dropped her off at the front door instead of by her classroom door. Korra would grumble about adults being stupid. Katara would only smile and wish Korra a good day at school. 

Two weeks into this routine and Korra finally seemed to stop her questions about what had happened. Korra would kiss her mother’s cheek and they would both give each other a ‘Have a good day!’ before Korra would hop out and run to the school building. 

One day, Katara had begun to drive away from the curb, except Zuko was blocking her car. Literally. With his body. Katara groaned and looked around to see if she could get out any other way. But she was parallel parked on the curb. Katara bit her lip as Zuko made his way to her driver side window.

“Katara, please. Let’s talk. I’ve tried calling and texting and you’re not picking up.” Zuko was saying through the window. Katara’s knuckles tightened on the wheel and she shook her head. “Katara, come on. Please. 5 minutes.” Zuko practically begged. 

Katara blew out a breath, waged a war inside herself for 3 seconds, then parked the car and turned the engine off. She stepped out of her car with her arms crossed over her chest, as if that would be protection enough against the heart break, she was about to give herself. “You have 5 minutes.”

Zuko stood there shocked for 4 seconds. (Katara knew she was counting.) “Okay. Alright. I’m sorry. I really am. You were right. Maybe it is too soon to meet the families and all of that. Maybe that was a step one too far. But Katara, I’ve never felt this happy. And so sure.” Zuko gave a small pause and looked Katara over, “I’m in love with you Katara.” Zuko’s face lit up slightly, as if getting that off his chest lightened the weight on his smile. “I love you, Katara. I love Korra. And I just really wanted this to work. Please give us a chance to work.” 

They stood there in silence. Katara’s mind running through all the horrible scenarios. And _love_? Katara bit her lip. Sure, she was happy, and she missed Zuko so much the past few weeks. But love? Did she love Zuko? A little twinge on her heart, told her she might. 

“Look, we don’t have to do the whole meeting the families. Bolin has just heard so many stories about Uncle Sokka that he’s jealous that he hasn’t met him. I thought it would be easier, you know. Just like rip the band-aid off type of deal. I didn’t mean to make you upset.” Zuko tried to explain. “You know, you were right it was too soon. I can’t think of the last time Mako and Bolin even met one of my girlfriends. Hell, if I’ve even had a girlfriend since the boys’ mother and I broke up. So, when you and Korra came a long, I don’t know, ‘Tara. I-”

“I’m a big girl Zuko,” Katara said as she uncrossed her arms. “I can take it. I’ve been on my own for 9 years now. But Korra, I’m not pulling my daughter through that. But I already told you that. Because I don’t want Korra getting herself attached to something that’s only temporary.”

“You think we are only temporary?” 

Katara tried not to flinch at all the hurt that flooded Zuko’s face. “I mean,” Katara gestured to them standing there. “No, I don’t mean that. I meant-” Katara tried to erase the hand gesture she did.

“No, no.” Zuko’s strength seemed to zap out of him. “I get it.”

“Zuko, no. wait!” Katara reached out for him. “You might not have had a girlfriend or seen anyone. But I have. And they were temporary.” Katara pulled back and leaned against her car again when she realized Zuko wasn’t going to just leave. “Korra met Jet when she was 6, after only 6 months of us dating. Korra had actually grown pretty attached to him after another 6 months. Jet would stay over and play with Korra. He would even bring her little surprises and help her with her tumbling. But one day it was like he just disappeared.” Katara shrugged. “We were all really close and then the next thing I knew, he was gone. He started traveling with his band and I never saw him again. Korra still gets a gift mailed to her every year for her birthday by someone. I’ve asked around but no one claims to have gotten her the item.” Katara breathed out a large breath. “I still get asked from time to time where Jet is. I’ve tried to google his band name but most of the time it’s just a small gossip column talking about up and coming bands.” Katara waves her hand in the air, “What I’m saying is, Korra doesn’t need a repeat of that. I don’t need a repeat of that.”

Zuko stood there quietly listening to Katara, nodding along with her. When Katara was done, he shoved his hands into his slacks, “I don’t want us to be temporary.” It almost came out as a whisper.

“I really don’t either.” Katara whispered back. 

They stood there in silence again, for a long time, each in their own thoughts. Katara’s pager stated going off and she looked down to cancel it. “I’ve got to go. There’s a surgery prep I have to be at soon.” 

Zuko nodded and walked over to her driver’s door and opened it for her. Before Katara could close the door Zuko asked, “Can I call you later?” 

Katara nodded, “Bye, Zuko.” _I love you too._

+++

As the holidays came along, Zuko and Katara came to an agreement. Only they would meet each other’s families. Katara had brought a bottle of her favorite red wine to Zuko’s family’s holiday dinner. Katara was beyond nervous. It seemed like Zuko’s whole family were snobby and rich. 

Katara leaned over halfway through the meal at the large formal dining room table, “I should warn you; this is nothing like our family dinners.” Zuko chuckled softly.

“So Katara,” Katara sat up straight again as the voice from the head of the table rang out over the clinking of silverware on plates. “What do you do for a living?” 

“I’m a nurse practitioner at the children’s hospital.” Katara smiled, proud of what she did. 

“Oh,” Was all she got in return.

At the end of the night, Katara got to meet Mako and Bolin’s mother. She seemed nice enough. But she felt as though she got a few dirty looks from her and Zuko’s sister, Azula.

Zuko however, got the full on southern warm welcome Katara’s family gave to anyone who entered the house. There was holiday music in the air, Gran Gran’s cooking in the oven and almost every cousin she hadn’t seen in a year. Katara did her best to keep Zuko by her side. But somehow Sokka had gotten a hold of him and Katara didn’t see him until dinner.

Zuko laughed just as loudly as everyone, even giving a few of his own stories. At the end of dinner, Zuko had followed Sokka and Suki’s example and draped an arm over Katara’s chair and pulled her in close. Zuko kissed her temple, “I like your family.”

“You can have them,” Katara laughed lightly.

“Maybe someday.” Zuko laughed and began another lively conversation with Sokka.

+++

A year later, Zuko, Katara, Korra, Mako and Bolin were all sitting around the fire opening gifts. Katara filmed the kids opening the gifts and then Korra reached over for the camera. “Now, it’s your turn.” 

Katara shook her head and began opening a box from the boys. It was a soft blue cardigan. She slid it on over her pajamas and thanked the boys. She opened the box from Korra, that was a photo album/scrapbook with a few pages already done. Katara did her best to keep her eyes from filling with tears. “Thank you, Korra.”

“Alright, last one.” Zuko handed over a small bow in wrapping paper. 

Katara put down the scrap book and unwrapped the box. She opened the box to see a ring with a petit rock. Katara covered her mouth and the tears that had filled up in her eyes from Korra’s gift spilled over. She looked up to see Zuko on one knee in front of her. 

“I love you Katara. And I want to make this work.” Zuko looked over to the children, “With all of us.” He looked back at Katara who was still swiping tears away. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Katara nodded and leaned over to kiss Zuko. She pulled back and looked at the ring still nestled in the box.

“Well, don’t just look at it!” Bolin called out.

“You’re supposed to wear it.” Mako said next.

“Yeah, mom.” Korra said as she stepped up with the camera to get a closer shot. “Try it on.”

Katara laughed and took it out of the box. But Zuko stopped her hands and took the ring from her. He took her left hand and slipped it onto her ring finger. Zuko pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaning his forehead against hers and staring at the ring. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Me too!” Bolin shouted out as he started playing with the cars Korra had bought him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think! And Kudos if you liked this :)
> 
> Follow me on:   
> [Tumblr](https://zutaralover94.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zutaralover94)  
> 


End file.
